Consumers have become more frequent purchasers of articles or goods via a remote method, for example, by shopping on the Internet. Businesses also provide more services and goods via remote offerings, and in turn, must fulfill transactions related to such offerings of the different services or goods via a remote physical location. With the increased number of transactions occurring without a consumer being present in the same physical location as the article or good, the fulfillment of the order, and the shipment of the article or good, has become an increasingly important part of the transaction.
For some articles or goods, conventional packaging and methods, such as corrugated cardboard boxes and packing peanuts can be sufficient to ship certain articles or goods. Conventional packages can often be inadequate for the shipping of certain articles, for example specialized, custom products. In some cases, packaging is often an after-thought of the shipment process and not integrated into the order fulfillment process. Additionally, conventional packages can often be limited in the number of desirable positions to display certain information, such as product information or shipping information.
The various embodiments of the present description are directed at improving packaging utilized to carry an article or plurality of articles by addressing such concerns and others.